Elección
by Death Hime
Summary: YAOI/U-KISS/ElVin/RPS/La decisión de Eli obliga a Kevin a confesar su verdad, ¿cual será la respuesta que obtendrá?/


Elección

¿Por que yo? Hay millones de cantantes mucho mejores que yo, ¿por que tenía que pedírmelo a mi? Habiendo tanta gente a su alrededor, ¿por que debía ser yo su elegido? Podía ser Hoon, SooHyun o cualquiera de los chicos, pero no. Eli me eligió a mi para cantar en su boda.

Eli se casará. Solo un par de meses tras conocer a esa chica, bastaron para que le propusiera matrimonio, mientras yo en todos estos años he mantenido mi amor hacia él en el más profundo de los silencios.

Si hubiera hablado, entonces todo sería tan distinto, tal vez sería yo quien estuviese a su lado. Sin embargo aquí estoy, solo frente al piano, mientras sus dedos recorren su piel, encuentra sus labios con los propios y le promete el amor eterno que siente por ella.

Mis deseos están destinados a ser eternamente solo deseos, he pasado tanto tiempo observándolo y viviendo a su lado, compartiendo momentos inolvidables que para él ya no son nada al compararlos con todo lo que junto a ella ha vivido.

No puedo creer que esto sea real. Lo conozco tanto como a mi, cuando veo en sus ojos noto el brillo del verdadero amor, lo que nunca antes había percibido en él, desde que está con ella es una sensación imborrable.

Mientras unas lagrimas caen al alejarme del piano mis ojos lentamente se cierran rogando a Dios por la oportunidad de mostrarle a Eli mi corazón.

Es el día. He llamado por la mañana a Eli, pidiendo hablarle antes de la boda. Justo en este momento él está frente a mi, calzando su traje a la perfección, una sonrisa en sus labios y aquel dulce brillo en sus ojos.

- ¿Que querías decirme?- Pregunta tras saludarme con un abrazo.

- Yo... Hace tiempo necesitaba decirte que...- No logro concretar mi frase cuando su teléfono suena.

- Kev, lo siento, debo contestar.- Me detiene.

- Oh! por supuesto, esperaré.- Accedo, sabiendo exactamente de quien es la llamada.

- Cariño, yo tampoco aguanto el no verte... Tranquila, en unas horas seremos marido y mujer y tendremos toda nuestra vida para amarnos...- Cada una de sus palabras dirigidas a ella queman mi corazón.

'Toda la vida', el oír aquello me empuja a desistir otra vez. Jamás tendré la fuerza para decírselo, pero supongo que estaré feliz mientras Eli lo sea, si junto a ella su felicidad es eterna, estará bien para mi.

- Adiós, te amo.- Se despidió para luego regresar su mirada a mi-. ¿Que decías Kevin?-

- Bueno... Yo... Espero no les moleste que no cante la canción que me pidieron... He compuesto una especial para ustedes, como regalo.-

- Kevin, por eso te elegí, eres un gran artista y la única voz que me gustaría oír cuando mi chica camine al altar. Eso suena genial.-

- Es bueno que lo pienses así.-

- Ahora vamos, la ceremonia empezará pronto.-

Nuevamente me quedé callado, finalmente mi destino es ver como sus vidas se vuelven una, mientras mi corazón es destruido. Me siento frente al piano, respiro profundamente mientras recuerdo los momentos que vivimos, que finalmente serán todo lo que tendré de Eli.

Mis dedos se deslizan en las blancas teclas, mientras ella avanza paso a paso hacia Eli, una que otra lágrima rueda desde mis ojos a medida que canto.

Desde ese entonces supe que tú eras para mi

pues en tus ojos pude ver lo que nunca antes vi.

A veces pienso que esto no es la realidad,

pues ni siquiera en sueños he tenido tal experiencia.

Puedes tener la certeza de que mi amor es eterno,

toma mi mano y siente junto a mi este calor.

Debes saber cuanto tiempo he esperado esto

ten la seguridad de que jamás se apagará mi amor.

Mientras tus pasos, suaves sean, acércate más a mi,

tú eres la persona ideal, no quiero dejarte ir.

Y quiero entregarme a ti, no rompas mi corazón,

mi alma, mente y cuerpo están a tu total disposición.

Y mi testigo es la eternidad, mientras dure mi amor por ti.

Puedes leer a través de mis ojos,

amor, lee que hay en mi corazón,

lee mi corazón... mira mis ojos...

Solo entonces detengo mi canto, cuando sus manos están unidas y el rito continua. Mi caudal de lágrimas se acrecienta, sus familiares, amigos y cercanos ven esto como signo de emoción ante lo que ocurre, entonces llega la esperada pregunta.

- ¿... Deseas tomar a Kim Elison como tu esposo, para amarlo y protegerlo, sin importar condiciones y situaciones que en la vida pueda darse, hasta que la muerte los separe?-

- Si.- Responde tomando firmemente la mano de su novio, quien con una sonrisa escucha la pregunta realizada a él.

Antes de que llegue a dar respuesta alguna, continuo mi canción, toco suavemente el piano, mientras dejo las lagrimas caer.

No será perfecto, pero será amor,

no camines lejos, ven y toma mi mano.

Por cuanto tiempo más, solo di eternidad,

eso es lo que pretendo dure nuestro amor.

Sabes que estoy para ti, vivo por ti y soy por ti,

desde ahora y para siempre te lo prometo amor,

mi sentimiento imposible de borrar,

siempre aquí estará, no me dejes escapar.

Y si el camino es tortuoso, aférrate a mi más,

no importará la adversidad, mientras a tu lado pueda estar.

Y quiero entregarme a ti, escucha mi corazón,

abre tus brazos y recíbeme, sigue a tu corazón,

Y mi testigo es la eternidad, mientras dure este amor.

La felicidad eterna será,

guíame a la felicidad,

te amaré por la eternidad...

Me levanto del piano, sé que todos me ven. He interrumpido uno de los momentos más importantes. Pero no tengo nada que perder, estoy perdiendo a mi único gran amor, ¿no es eso suficiente?

Camino hasta el altar y con lagrimas aún corriendo, los enfrento. Contengo la respiración un momento, mientras sus confundidas miradas me atacan.

- ¿Que está pasando?- Pregunta Eli.

- No puedo mantenerme por más tiempo en silencio, no quiero dejarte ir. Desde hace años te amo, sé que la quieres a ella, pero debía decírtelo. Eli, siempre te he amado.-

- ¿Que?- Pregunta sonriendo.

- Ahora toma a quien amas. Adiós.- Me despido, pero mis hombros son detenidos por un fuerte par de manos.

Me giro lentamente para recibir un abrazo de Eli, no comprendo nada realmente pero rodeo su cuello mientras inhalo su esencia.

Una de sus manos se aleja de mi espalda para posarse en el hombro de la que hasta entonces sería su esposa.

- Lo siento, no puedo continuar con esto... Kevin es a quien amo y... - Susurra hacia ella.

Sus manos van a mis hombros creando un pequeño espacio, sus labios se unen a los míos lentamente. Al separarnos veo en sus ojos, su brillante mirada, aún más brillante. Acaricia mi rostro, toma mi mano y juntos corremos lejos de aquel lugar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sentado frente al piano, toco una marcha nupcial, sus brazos me rodean, acariciando mi pecho desnudo. Entonces besa mi mejilla, con ahora una sonrisa en mi rostro canto.

Me dejas sin aliento, tú mi único amor,

no sueltes mi mano, ahora todo saldrá bien.

Mi alma brilla pues es una junto a la tuya.

Y quiero entregarme a ti, mi corazón es tuyo,

mi alma vive en ti, quédate junto a mi amor.

Nuestro testigo es la eternidad, más allá de ella

te sigo amando...

Uno solo somos ahora...

Lee en mi corazón...

Vivamos esta felicidad...

Un amor por la eternidad...


End file.
